


The Librarians and the return of Magic

by Hannahfltx



Series: The Librarians and the path of magic [3]
Category: Merlin (TV), The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahfltx/pseuds/Hannahfltx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events that lead up to magic returning to the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians and the return of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is something of a way to get to season two, I have to finish season two write the next bit so there will be more after this if all goes well.

As Merlin and Morgana moved off to the side to debate the presence of magic in the world and whether or not it should be brought back, Morgana believes that it should, Merlin that it will by itself if given the time.Cassandra and the others waited by the stage, for both the science fair to end as well as see what Merlin had figured out. One of the students that Cassandra had been talking too was the one that had won, they clapped for her and as people started to leave they attempted to track down Merlin who was not the easiest man to find, they found him in a class room upstairs. He was talking to a woman who seemed to be quite upset by what he was talking about. They entered the room and the two feel quiet. Merlin looked at them as they entered and he looked relieved by their arrival. 

“Are we interrupting something?” Ezekiel asked.

“No, we’re about done here, my dear librarians I would like to introduce you to Morgana Pendragon, a very old… Friend? Enemy? Person I know…” Merlin said looking confused but then smiled looking at the others.

The others were speechless, then they were confused, Morgana Pendragon, not Morgan Le Fay when they asked this the two started to laugh. Than they explained that the myths got a lot wrong, Merlin gestured to himself and smiled, and they seemed to be happy to part ways, they returned to the library.

 

They continued much the same but Merlin noted that it probably not the best idea to do all the work and started to actually teach the new librarians so that when the time comes they will be able to work on their own. He had also started to teach them what is in the library and what they would need to do to keep the library from falling into chaos. They seemed to appreciate the new knowledge and Eve seemed to be happy that they no longer were one step away from killing each other. Most everything was the same for some time but then Flynn returned and things started to change. 

He brought with him news that the organization attempting to bring back magic to the world was near to their goal. He needed the librarians to help him get an artifact back, and that Jenkins needs Merlin to keep the library safe while they are away. They part ways and they go off to figure out how to stop magic from returning to the world. 

It takes little over an hour from the time that the librarians leave for Dulaque to try to break into the library. When he did he was surprised to see Merlin there, he expected Galahad not Merlin, when Merlin noticed who Dulaque was, Lance. 

“Merlin, how long has it been, I knew if we tried to return the world to the way it was you would show up, you must understand. We want Arthur to return to us, you must understand this, please work with us.” Lance begged Merlin.

“You know I can’t, magic will return to the world, but it must happen naturally, if not things going bad would be an understatement. I want Arthur to return to, but this is not the way. Please Lance we need to let the world fix itself.” Merlin all but begged Lance to understand.

Lance looked away and he pulled out a sword from his side, Merlin also pulled out excalibur, the sword Lance once wielded. Lance seemed startled to see the sword and Merlin noticed the sword Lance held belonged to Arthur, the man held Arthur's sword. 

They clashed and in a flash of magic were transported to a scenic view, a loom in the background, not that the two noticed as they were busy. 

With the librarians they had found that Dulaque was a distraction, the real goal was in another place, they raced to get to it, the real goal, an artifact that was an endless source of magic that they were attempting to more or less stab into a layline and return magic to the world, they were too late. 

Magic was back to the world.

 

Merlin felt it when it happened, Lance dropped his sword and held out his hands, a grin across his face, Merlin waved his hand and they were outside the library, he fell to the ground and felt the magic return around him. 

 

 

Back in the United Kingdom a man in red walked out of a lake, confused with where he was and what had happened, he whispered as he got onto dry land,

“Merlin”

 

The librarians returned to the library with their heads down, Merlin tried to comfort them and let them know that it was going to be okay, they could not have stopped this anymore than he could have, and had they stopped things now it would have only prolonged the inevitable, magic was back and they could only work with this. No point in wallowing in the past. Jenkins gave each of the librarians small versions of the clipping books and Eve went off with Flynn, they all left. Merlin having felt a huge burst of magic back near the original point of Camelot that he wanted to investigate, so he left. Jenkins stood alone in the library and watched as an artifact disappeared.


End file.
